Region for the Sky
|season = 2|episode = 4|creator = |release = March 22nd, 2017|link = Part 1 Part 2|previous = Face the Music|parts = 2|story = |next = Ink or Sink at the Art Museum}} is the fourth episode of Season 2. It takes place on an island called Skytonia. Plot The gang finds themselves on top of a mystical flying island city! However, despite its beautiful sights, it's a terrible place to live under the rule of an evil lizard sorcerer! The gang must get through all of his guards to overthrow him and get the key to the next room! Summary Part 1 Upon arrival, Sonic, Barbarian King, and Super Monkey meet Ripto, who tries to get them onto his side. Although, Sonic remembers him as the evil tyrant who'd tried giving him to 'the stupid hand'. Ripto tries to cast a spell on them to get them to agree, but his scepter is snatched up by his own dino creature. Cursing, he warns them to be prepared to join him. Kamek then flies in on the group and summons several giant Paratroopas, forcing the gang to fight them. The others arrive and try to comprehend the sights of a floating island, but then join in on the battle. Although, Kelvin, still struggling to understand what had just happened between he and Pea, leaves the gang and re-enters the previous room, presumably to search for Pea. As their battle rages on, the gang acts as if the fight is nothing. Meanwhile, at Ripto's castle, he strikes a deal with villainous allies, Evil Script's ghost, DDT, and the Terraria bosses. Ripto, unfortunately, then revives Evil Script, who is excited to attack the gang (who are now looking for food). Back at home, Echo Creek, (Sasha Reese and Sarah Reese are introduced) Sasha begins to question Lucas's disappearances. She then gets suspicious and decides to confront the mayor over it. Determined to get answers, she refuses to leave until the mayor tells her more. She eventually find out how truly violent the rooms are (and that people are killing in the rooms), and proceeds to enter the room to find Lucas. Part 1 TBC Part 2 The gang starts digging for orbs. Meanwhile, Evil Script's ghost sadly realizes that he'd died, again. Kelvin starts having flashbacks of his past with his friends, T3PK. How Kelvin got his motto is also revealed, and we get to see how Kelvin met Escrape and Pea. Part 2 TBC Transcript TBA Errors * Kamek says the line "Yes! You DO have something things to do!". This is grammatically incorrect. the correct version would be "Yes! You DO have some things to do!". *Ripto gives 5 Lihzahrds and 5 Sligs some bags. However, the troops who do capture Nebby are Elite Barbarians, who weren't given any bags. *Moon Snail stated that Wildum was riding a barrel, when he meant he was riding a bird. *Wildum mentions that the art museum should be better "without Ripto controlling it". The museum is in Inkopolis rather than Skytonia. Cast * Denotes a character's first appearance *Sonic the Hedgehog *Barbarian King *Barbarian King's Jangmo-o *Robin *Super Monkey *Ripto (Main villain) *Dark Dirigible Titan (Secondary Villain) *Ripto's Army (Slig, Lihzahrd, Bloon, Elite Barbarian*) *Crush* *Gulp* *Lucas *Spyro* *Wildum* * Kelvin Degries * Sasha Reese * Sarah Reese * Pea Jay (Flashback) * NN (Flashback) * Escrape Rilloute (Flashback) Redfork2000 * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Blast * Captain Red Shell *Voltaire the Electric Blueberry *Rosalina (Only in a flashback) *The Mysterious Fusion Reaper (Only in a flashback) Trivia *Jelo's first line was originally going to be "Well, yeah! Who would want a beautiful place to be...well...Orwellian?", but for no reason it was replaced with "Huh. Spyro worlds, right?" *Before being taken over by Ripto, the city was named Skytonia, but was renamed to Riptonia by him. *The title is a pun on "Reaching for the sky". * was absent for most of Part 1 of this room. Because of this, most of the summary is/is being created by someone else, despite him usually being in charge of it. * started to become inactive from this episode, until returning in Pirates of Solitaire. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2a episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes by Moon Snail